Freckles Like Stars and Constellations of Scars
by Frustration At Its Finest
Summary: They underestimated the enemy this time around. Comfort sex. SoMa smut oneshot. Contents are sexually explicit, proceed with caution.


Note: I do not own Soul Eater, or any of its characters. They belong to Atsushi Okubo. To the person who PMed me earlier, I'm sorry I can't respond personally yet(New account and all), but yes, I do plan on writing more for Soul and Maka. They are far too interesting for me to forget about. Thank you so much for reading and enjoying! Okay, one more disclaimer. This contains sexually explicit material. You have been warned.

* * *

A lot of the time, they get easy missions nowadays. They go to bumfuck nowhere, find some douche who decided to be a little shit and start eating pure human souls, collect his soul, and go on home for a nice cup of tea and maybe even some pie. Their last mission that they went on though was not at all what was expected. They expected the usual. They underestimated the enemy. They got that sullied soul, but not before it had some sadistic fun with them.

Soul always had an extreme distaste for anything with claws. From the time that Free had dug those nasty, gnarly hooks into Maka's side, nearly dragging her, and Soul along with her into the dark waters, he despised anything with claws. So it seems fitting that the mission they were assigned would be to take down a six armed, razor clawed beast summoned from a schizophrenic child's nightmare. One blade against thirty, hardly a fair fight, but they made it out alive.

Soul had bruised the skin covering his ribs pretty badly from a hard fall he took, his entire left side a sickly myriad of colours. There were shades of yellow, green, black, blue, pink, and purple. It hurt to breath but he wasn't all too concerned. His meister was far worse off than he, lacerations all over her back and her sides, one particularly gruesome slice right beneath her left breast. They had both gone to Stein's, and he had called Kim to help with the injuries, but there was only so much she could do. Their wounds were much better, Soul could breathe without major discomfort, but The scars left behind on Maka ached deeply, made her tired in her soul. Kim gave him some sort of cream that was meant to help her healing process, told him that he should change her bandages and clean her wounds as soon as they got home, apply the cream and bandage her up again. He just nodded solemnly and left without another word, grasping Maka's hand in his.

It was a long, painful ride home on the bike for both of them, and when they finally made it to their apartment, they both were extremely tempted to just take four ibuprofen each and try to sleep. Soul knew he had to fix Maka up again though.

"Maka… I need to ask you to do something for me, and promise me you won't hit me when I ask." He mumbles, voice cautious and eyes downcast.

"Well I guess that depends on what you're going to ask me."

"I… I need you to take your shirt off and your bandages so I can clean you up and put on the healing cream." He rushes out all in one breath, cringing away from her and covering his head. She was definitely gonna hit him, he just knew it..

But she didn't. Instead she just nodded, turning toward the bathroom and beginning the process of unbuttoning her shirt. It took a few moments for Soul to catch on, to actually follow her into the bathroom, but when he did, what he saw there made his insides twist and writhe angrily. Maka's back was littered with angry purple scar tissue, a few gashes reopened and slowly bleeding.

"God, I'm so sorry." Soul whispers, mostly to himself, but she hears him.

"Stop worrying Soul. We're here. We're together.. It's okay." She's nude except for her panties and her arms wrapped around her chest. Her position pulls at the mending lacerations all over her back and ribcage. It hurts, but at least she knows she's alive, that they're alive.

Soul gets the softest washcloth he can find and reluctantly grabs the bottle or rubbing alcohol, grimacing at the thought of hurting Maka any more than she already is. " I'm really tired.. can I go lay down?" Maka asks him, back still turned to him and body shivering from the air conditioning (He hopes). He takes a moment to appreciate the curvature of her body before he mentally slaps himself for thinking of something like that at a time like this.

"Not until I get these cleaned and your bandages back on. "He replies, soaking the rag in disinfectant.

"Can't I just go lay on my stomach while you do it?" She pleads, a tired whine slipping into her voice that almost makes him chuckle. Almost.

"Yeah. I guess that would be okay." She lets out a sigh of relief and stumbles out of the bathroom towards his bedroom for some reason, but before he has time to question her choice, he hears her plop down face first into his bed, groaning in relief. She had been on her feet for 10 hours straight searching for that crazy ass insect/Edward scissorhands kishin. He's got a tube of that magic healing stuff in one hand and an alcohol soaked rag in the other, cautiously making his way over to his bed to kneel on it beside her. She grunts at the shift and he just scoffs at her.

"I'm really sorry. This is gonna sting though." He murmurs, and starts cleansing the nastiest looking gash on her back. Might as well get the worst out of the way first. She doesn't make a sound, actually it seems that she is holding her breath. Her body language screams discomfort, fingers digging into his bed sheets, the muscles in her back knotted and tense, and he feels terrible, but knows he would feel far worse if he let these things get infected. "You okay?"

"I'm fine.. you almost done?"

"Yeah, I just need to put this cream on the slices, okay? My hands are clean I promise."

"I know they are. You're always careful." With her, he's careful, doing his best to protect her, mend her when she needs mending. She never doubts that.

When he starts applying the first aid cream, she almost moans, because the substance is cool and his hands are gentle, and it's just so nice to have someone touch her in a way that isn't meant to cause harm. He makes his way down to the waist band of her pants, then up her ribcage, careful to not accidentally nudge a breast. When he's done with that though, his hands roam back up to her shoulders, which were hardly harmed in battle, and starts to knead the knots in her muscles. This time she does moan, and the sound of it goes straight to his dick, a fact he is most certainly not proud of, but he keeps massaging her anyway because she deserves to feel better after all she's been through today.

"Soul, as great as that feels, I'd feel better if you'd just lie down and rest. You got pretty beat up out there too ya know." And he wants to argue, doesn't want to stop touching her, but concedes. He is about to stand up and make himself as comfortable as possible on their lumpy ass couch when a small, warm hand catches him by the wrist.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" She growls out, voice muffled by Soul's pillow.

"Uhh…." He's at a loss for words. Where does she think he should go?

"Get over her idiot, there's enough room for both of us." It takes him a second to process those words. Maka Albarn inviting him into bed. Granted, it wasn't meant to be sexual (He doesn't think) but still, she's almost naked, cuddled into his pillow, inviting him to join her. He's walking on eggshells here and he knows it. Turn down her offer and she gets offended. Take her up on the offer and she's know firsthand just how affected by her he is. He's still having an internal battle when she tugs on his arm hard and he stumbles back towards the bed. "Get. In. Bed. _Now_." Well that settles it then, doesn't it? He's about to climb in fully clothed when she stops him. "Don't you usually sleep in boxers?"

He sputters, face turning bright red, "Well yeah, but that's when there isn't an almost naked girl in my bed! I'm trying to respect boundaries!" He's almost angry at her for putting him in this position, at least with his slacks on he could hide an erection a little bit better, boxers have no such resistance. He'd be pitching a tent in three seconds flat.

"Soul, take off the damn uniform, get comfortable, please." Oh god, she even said please.

He is so fucked.

He strips down to just his boxers, glad he didn't wear the ones with little red hears on them today, and lays down next to his meister on his bed, trying to think of anything disgusting enough to kill the boner he has. He would lay on his stomach but really, that just fucking sucks. So he thinks of naked mole rats and dung beetles and Edwardscissordick , but none of that works, because Maka is radiating heat onto the entire right side of his body, quiet little breaths even arousing. _What the fuck is wrong with me?_ Oh right. Maka's almost naked in bed next to him.

"Hey Soul… That was pretty close today, wasn't it?" That catches his attention quickly. She's right. It's kind of uncomfortable to think about. He doesn't really want to.

"Yeah I guess. I'm just… fuck, I don't know. I'm really happy that you're okay. But really pissed because you're not really okay. I let you get hurt. Badly." His voice sounds strange, quiet and frustrated, like he's actively trying not to scream or punch a hole in a wall. It hurts her far worse that those stupid scrapes on her back. She turns to face him, placing a hand on his cheek to turn him towards her. He closes his eyes and sighs, savoring the warmth of her touch.

"I'm fine Soul. I'd be a lot better if you stopped worrying so much. I'll be all healed up in a few days.. stop tormenting yourself over stupid things.." And he feels her soft, warm lips on his, simply pressed against his as if to remind him that she's here, she's alive, she's with him, she's safe. He laces a hand into her soft hair and deepens their kiss, trying to convey to her just how thankful he is for all of those things, how thankful he is for her in general. She tries to readjust herself to lay on her side, but it tears at her wounds, so she throws caution to the wind and just climbs on top of him, chest bare and face flushed. Soul's head is spinning, he doesn't even know how this happened, but he's glad that it has. His hands hover near her body, the look in his eyes uncertain. _Is it okay for me to touch you?_ They say, and she reads him just as well as any other book if not better, takes both his hands in hers and slides them up the unscathed section of her torso until his thumbs are just beneath her slight, flawless breasts. He looks up at her, eyes wide and inquisitorial. She just grinds her hips down against his erection, and they both moan in unison, his hands sliding up to caress her perky nipples. He leans up, ignoring his protesting ribs, and takes one into his mouth, suckling at it while his hands went to work, one drifting down to her pussy, the other plucking at the nipple he didn't have in his mouth. Her grinding speeds against him and he has to take both his hands to steady her hips. He looks her in the eye, and with the most serious expression on his face, tells her, "I'm gonna make you feel good now, okay?" And before she has the time to answer, he slides his hand into her panties, running a finger up her slit and stopping to rub at that little pink button just above her opening. She wraps her arms around him and gasps into his hair. His cock twitches at the sound, throbbing almost painfully because of how aroused he is. How the hell did they even get into this position in the first place?

"Soul will you ahhhmm, fuck, hah, will you put one uhhinside?"She pants into his ear, sending a violent shiver down his spine. He does, and is quickly rewarded with a high pitched whine from his meister, her leg muscles tensing and her fingers gripping at the roots of his snowy hair. He groans into the soft skin of her throat, kisses and licks her there, tasting the salt of her sweat. She's got a spatter of freckles there that remind him of constellations. They're certainly more important to him than any grouping of lights in the sky though.

He's startled when Maka unwraps herself from him abruptly and slides his finger out of her. He's terrified that he's done something wrong, or maybe that she regrets taking their relationship in this particular direction, but when he looks at her to ask what is wrong, he's met with glistening curls, shining pink flesh. Shes got a little heart shaped birth mark right above the line of her pubic hair. He wants to kiss it so badly. Before he has the chance though, she's straddling his waist again, his cock in her hand, lining him up with her entrance. She slides the tip of him through her folds a few times, making them both shudder, but just as she's about to sink down onto his dick he says, "Wait, wait! We don't have a condom!" He's a bit miffed when she just scoffs at him and slides herself onto him anyway.

Fucking hell, she feels amazing. His eyes almost roll back into his head when she grinds her hips down, pushing him deeper.

"I've been on the pill since I was twelve, less surprises and less weeks of hell." Huh, sounds reasonable to him, and then she does this weird swivel thing with her hips, his mind goes blank for a few seconds. He isn't going to last long, not like this. He has to make her come first, wants to more than anything, so he reaches between them to the place where they meet, and finds that magic button he had found earlier. The moment he touches it, he walls clench around him and she gasps, her fingers gripping his upper arms hard. He rubs her there, thrusting hard and deep, rejoicing at the fact that he can make her make these noises. Her hips are starting to jerk more erratically, pussy tightening around him, pulling him in, and when she comes he comes with her, both of them shuddering, moaning messes. She slumps down onto his chest, kisses his collarbone, mumbles into his skin that that was incredible. He agrees with her completely, but there is something that he has to clear up with her immediately.

"You mean more than anyone, anything in the universe. And I'm not just saying that because you just rocked my fucking world." She slaps him in the arm half-heartedly, giggling, making him smile. "I'm serious though Maka. I love you." She knows this, he knows that she knows this, but he's never said it, and now is as good a time as any.

"Yeah Soul. I love you too."

"By the way, that birthmark you have is adorable. Can I kiss it?

"What, right now?"

"Nah, you need sleep to heal. I'll just be your alarm clock for tomorrow."

She shivers on top of him at the thought. Speaking of healing though…

"Hey Soul?"

"Yeah Maka?

"Do you think I could sleep on you tonight? I can't really get comfortable on my back or sides…"There's a furious blush on her cheeks that just makes him want to kiss her, so he does.

"Yeah Maka, that sounds good to me.


End file.
